We're Gonna Do It Again!
We're Gonna Do It Again! is a song sung by Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh before the airings of Milo Murphy's Law. They present a bit of the show, the crew, and they intend it to be a sequel to another rap video about their shows, Animatin' Rap. Lyrics Dan Povenmire: It’s been more than a year since Phineas waved goodbye. Dan and Swampy: We hoped it was an ending that would satisfy. Jeff "Swampy" Marsh: Plus there’s always reruns so the show will never die. Dan: But now people write us letters and they ask us why. Swampy: Don’t want to seem ungrateful, or sound like a jerk, Dan: '''It was a whole lot of fun '''Dan and Swampy: but a whole lotta work. We were exhausted for a decade, counting years that’s TEN. Dan: So what’re we gonna do now that it’s come to an end? Swampy: Relax? Dan: Take a break? Swampy: Try not to overextend? Dan and Swampy: Nooooo. We’re gonna do it again! With Milo Murphy's Law You might know the name from all the promos you saw. We’re not restin’ on our laurels, just eating fondue. We’re workin’ hard right? Crew: YEAH, Dan and Swampy: it’s true. We’re gonna do it again! That’s right we’re not quittin’ New stories, new characters, new rhymes we’re spitting. It’s a brand new show with a new point of view. But if you liked Phineas you’ll like this too. Dan: So “what can go wrong, will go wrong” That’s Murphy's Law and if you’re living it, you gotta be strong. Swampy: Meet Milo, Milo: Hi. Swampy: the youngest in the Murphy family Lives his whole life inside a cyclone of calamity. Dan: For someone who handles adversity with such poise, Where in the world would we find the right voice? Swampy: The Disney casting department has never steered foul, Dan: So we called them up and said, Dan and Swampy: We want Weird Al! Dan: And they just made it happen, here he is at a recording. Swampy: And here’s a bunch of random shots of people storyboarding. Dan: It’s a long, long process and it’s really complicated. We already did a video on how we animated. Swampy: We did? Dan: Yeah, a couple years ago, remember? Swampy: Oh, that’s right. Dan and Swampy: Well, we’re gonna do it again! For Milo Murphy’s Law A new behind the scenes video with a rap song score. We did one for Phineas this is a sequel to it. With a brand new crew it’s only fair. We’re gonna do it again That’s right we’re not stoppin’ Dan: Just be glad you don’t see me and Swampy poppin’ and lockin’. Dan and Swampy: We’re working hard, Crew: Yeah! Dan and Swampy: Bringing this new show to you, And if you liked Phineas you’ll like this too. Dan: Along with Weird Al we’ve got a great cast of voices. Swampy: From the channel and beyond, all our top choices. Dan: We got Sabrina Carpenter, we got Mekai Curtis, Swampy: Chrissie Fit, Jemaine Clement Dan and the Crew: WHAT?! Swampy: I think they heard us. Dan: Ming-Na, Kate Micucci, Swampy: Diedrich Bader, Christian Slater. Dan: There’s also me and Swampy, but we don’t show up til’ later. So set your DVR cause you are gonna wanna see Dan and Swampy: Milo Murphy’s Law on Disney XD. Swampy: If you want more information like a real insider, Dan: Just check the local listings on your provider. All: Check the local listings on your provider! Swampy: Word. Trivia *"Word." is a reference to "Animatin' Rap", another song sung by Dan and Swampy about how they made Phineas and Ferb episodes. *During a segment where Swampy is near a whiteboard, several plotpoints are written on sticky notes that appears to be early ideas for the Pistachions arc in "Missing Milo", "Fungus Among Us", and "The Phineas and Ferb Effect". Some of these ideas actually made it in these episodes. Category:Songs Category:Real Life Category:W